


The One Where Sam Can't Take The Intense Eye Sex And Calls His Partner In Crime

by Yara_J



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Ships It, Destiel - Freeform, I really don't know how to tag, Jealous!Cas, M/M, Sam Ships It, Sam and Charlie are done with the eye sex, Sam snaps, Scheming, Shipper!Sam, no literally, oh well, strip club, stuck in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yara_J/pseuds/Yara_J
Summary: Sam really can't take this anymore. He's drowning in all the sexual tension between his brother and his best friend. If they refuse to admit it on their own, then he needs to step up and scheme. He calls up his favorite red head to help get the two together, and well.... let's just say that the phrase 'in the closet' becomes a little more literal.(I suck at summaries but if you do go for this, enjoy it! Comments and kudos are appreciated!)





	The One Where Sam Can't Take The Intense Eye Sex And Calls His Partner In Crime

Sam and Dean were sitting in the library doing research on a new kind of supernatural creature they haven't ever come across before. They have been doing research since the morning, and they couldn't find out what the things were or how to kill them. As for Cas, he had another angel's grace in him but it was not sustaining his full powers, so he still needed a few human necessities such as sleeping and eating, but he had still had not all but the basic angelic powers such as transportation by wings and hearing prayers. After, hours of research and a few books later, Dean grunted.

"Ughhh, this is useless! We've been at this for hours. Whatever those things are, they aren't in any of these books!"

"Dean, this the largest source of information about supernatural beings in the world. We haven't gone through everything yet. We might still find something in here. Would you just continue reading?"

....

"Dean?"

Sam saw that he had lost Dean. All his focus was suddenly somewhere else. _Rude._ They were in the middle of a conversation. He followed his brother's gaze to find him staring at a slightly wet Cas wearing nothing more than a towel wrapped lowly around his waist. Oh my god, Sam thought, seriously? They have been at this for years. _Years._ And they still haven't admitted their unconditional love to each other. It was getting really annoying. After what seemed forever of Dean ogling at Cas and him slightly blushing at a flustered Dean eyeing him, Cas spoke up.

"I apologize for the, umm, inappropriate appearance, but as being partly human, I need sleep and my regular attire is uncomfortable for the occasion. May I borrow a set of sleep wear?"

Dean seems like he was trying really hard to comprehend Cas' sentences but obviously when your crush comes out half naked with sexy wet hair, it's kinda hard to focus. Sam really didn't wanna think about what images could be going through his brother's mind. He smirked internally, an idea popping into his head, and said,

"Hey, Dean, go find him some PJs out of your closet."

"What?! Why don't you give him something of yours?" Dean looked as if someone was threatening to steal his puppy. But Sam _knew_. He hated to admit it. But he knew almost all of the things that turned his brother on. You pick up things like that when your together almost 24/7 and he hits on every girl in sight. One of his kinks was seeing someone wear his clothes. And never did Sam think that information would prove to be useful in the future.

"My clothes will be too big on him. Yours will fit better."

He saw Dean about to protest but then stopped. He had no argument, and Sam won. He internally patted himself on the back as Dean stood up and left with a 'yeah okay'. He came back a few minutes later with a plain black V-neck shirt and some plaid pajama pants and handed them to him. _Sam almost fucking lost it._ The black shirt was the smallest shirt he owned. He knew that because he got him that shirt a few years back. Cas stepped into the bathroom closest to the library and got changed, as Dean went back to research, though it didn’t look like he was very focused. Cas came back into the library and Dean's jaw literally dropped. The pants fit him _just right_ and the shirt outlined his toned upper-body, his hair was still a little wet and messy in all the right ways. Sam smiled as to congratulate himself on succeeding.

"Lookin' good, Cas. Dean's clothes feel comfy enough for you?"

"Yes, they are very comfortable." He turned his head and smiled, "Thank you, Dean."

Dean was silent for a moment. His mouth still hung open and his eyes simply gazing up and down repeatedly at Cas' body.

"Y-yeah uhhh n-no problem." He cleared his throat and started looking anywhere but at Cas. "I'm gonna get some shut eye, 'night." And with that, he was gone. Either he just wanted to get out of the room before he attacked Cas or he is off to do something Sam _really_ didn't wanna think about his brother doing.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Sam was already awake eating some oat cereal, when Cas walked in. He greeted him and walked over to the coffee machine, adding a little too much water in.

"Cas isn't that too much water for one mug of coffee?"

"Well, yes. But I thought to make one for Dean as well." A hint of a smile spread across his face.

"Right..." Sam couldn't help but shoot him a knowing look, which caused Cas to get all shy and awkward. Dean walked in a few minutes later, and smirked when he saw Cas still in his clothes. His bedroom hair was even sexier than his wet hair and Dean wondered if the angel even has the ability to look anything but hot all the damn time. Woah! Wait what?! Dean doesn’t think Cas is hot! That’s insane! Sure he’s _extremely_ attractive and- his thoughts were cut off when he saw Cas walking over to Dean, with his coffee in his hands.

"I made you some coffee, Dean. I know you prefer it to be strong."

"Y-you made me coffee?" Dean took the coffee from the angel's hands. He looked at it and gave Cas the most genuine smile Sam has ever seen on his brother, "Thanks Cas."

They stared at each other for a moment too long, and stood way to close for it to be considered platonic. They needed to just kiss already; there was too much love and sexual tension between those two and it wasn't even noon yet. It was infuriating Sam. He needed to do something. He needed to get them together.

 

* * *

 

This is when Sam had begun planning. He tried to think up a lot of ideas but nothing came up. It was getting worse and Sam had no idea what to do about it. He decided it was time to call in the big guns. He took his phone out of his back pocket and called the contact. “Hey Charlie, what’s up?”

“SAM! I’m super awesome!! Ask me why.” Sam loved talking to Charlie. She always put him in a good mood. “Okay why are you super awesome?”

“Well, I’VE GOT A DATE!” Charlie squealed

“Woah that’s great, Charlie. At least someone has their love life sorted out.” Sam said mindlessly.

Charlie took in a huge gasp. “SAM WINCHESTER, YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHO YOU’RE CRUSHING ON!”

“Woah, hey! I’m not crushing on anybody, but I can’t say the same for Dean. It’s actually why I called.”

“So, Dean has a crush and you’re trying to get them together which is why you called me, knowing I have all the master ideas?” she said with a knowing smirk in her voice.

“Yes! Please, I can’t take it anymore. He’s too stubborn and his crush is oblivious!”

“I’ll be there tomorrow morning”

“No, you don’t have to come all the way here. Just give me ideas”

“Whoops, too late. See ya soon, Sam”

Before he could protest, the line went dead. He sighed but he was definitely glad Charlie was coming. She always brightens the room and there’s no way Sam could pull this off on his own. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and the day went on normally.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Sam was up, and having his daily bowl of cereal. Cas and Dean soon followed, and their morning went by like any other. An hour later, they were sitting in the living room when the door to the bunker opened. The redhead walked down the stairs, enthusiastically saying,

“What’s up, bitches?”

“Charlie, hey.” Sam said while hugging her.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Dean followed by hugging her as well. Sam and Charlie shared a look “What?” Dean asked confusion written all over his face. “Nothing! Just wanted to see my bo-” Charlie stopped midway through her sentence and looked over at Cas.

“Hey, I’m Charlie. Who are you?”

“Castiel.” Cas replied shortly.

“Just call him Cas. He’s an angel” Sam continued

Charlie gasped and started asking a billion questions too fast for anyone to comprehend. “Geez, take a breath!” Dean chuckled

“Right. I’m sorry if I freaked you out Cas, I just got really excited”

“It’s alright” Cas smiled politely, still suspicious as to who this friend of the Winchester’s was

They went to the kitchen to eat their take-out dinner. They were catching up about everything in their lives. Sam told her about the hard case they were working, as Dean told her about some funny thing that happened to him a few days back. She told them about her date and Castiel occasionally joined in the conversation. A while after, they were silently but comfortably eating. Charlie looked up and saw Cas and Dean glancing, well more like staring, at each other, the way Sam had gotten used to seeing them do. She, on the other hand, had just figured out who Sam wanted to hook Dean up with. Her eyes went wide and put her hand over her mouth in a shocked manner as she looked at Sam. He knew exactly what Charlie had just figured out and pleaded silently with his eyes not to say anything about it until they were able to privately talk. She got the message but, unfortunately, Dean had already noticed the situation. He broke their gaze and stared at Charlie and Sam. “What?” Dean asked frustrated. He didn’t like the idea of Sam and Charlie having some secret. And he surely didn’t like when they both, once again, said that it was nothing. He hesitantly let it go and they spent the rest of the night together.

 

* * *

 

 

It was time they all wanted to go to bed. They all said their goodnights and headed off to their rooms to go to sleep. Or that’s what Cas and Dean thought. Because a few minutes later of making sure nobody was coming back out, Charlie made her way to Sam’s door and quietly knocked. He opened the door expecting and let her in. He closed and locked it and made his way to join her on his bed.

“Okay, so Dean and Cas are totally in love, right?” She got straight to the point. “Yeah, but Cas is the most oblivious being you’d meet, and Dean is too stubborn to admit he’s into a guy.”

“Damn! Alright, thanks to my endless days of reading fanfiction, I’m loaded with ideas!” Sam smiled appreciating. “I knew I called the right person. Okay shoot.”

“Well, first thing’s first, this can’t happen in a second. I don’t know about Cas but Dean is stubborn. No matter what, he won’t give in easy. We need a build up.”

“I see where you’re going with this. I kinda started that already. See, Dean has this kink about other people wearing his clothes. A few days back, Cas came out of the shower half naked and then later had worn his PJs. And made him coffee the next day.” Sam said uncomfortably. He really didn’t like talking about his brother’s ‘likings’.

“Awwwww he made him coffee! I ship it!” Charlie all but squealed. “Relax, they can’t know you’re in here,” Sam said, though he thought it was cute how Charlie got so excited.

“Okay, now that Dean has seen Cas wet and sexy as well as in his clothes with bedroom hair, means that he’s definitely attracted to him. We can move on to step 2.”

Sam gave her a questioning look. She smirked mischievously and said “Jealousy.”

 

* * *

 

The next day came by like any other, the angel and the elder Winchester completely unaware of the other two’s scheming. It passed by pretty normally until it was around 8:45 PM, when Charlie had suggested they go to a bar. She said it was for fun while she was here, and Dean was never one to say no to a bar. They all got dressed, except for Cas who insisted on staying in his regular attire, and headed out. According to Charlie, she was leading them to a bar she saw on her way, but that was not what they saw when they got there. Instead of a classic bar, they were parked in front of a strip club. Sam was unaware about this part of the plan, but he knew why it was happening so he was no more or less than amused. Dean looked pleasantly surprised and Cas…. Cas looked straight up uncomfortable.

 

* * *

 

 

They made their way in and walked into what was possibly one of the best strip clubs in the country. The music was incredible, the bar was big and full of a variety of drinks, and there was a huge stage with lights on the sides where there were strippers that moved like professionals. Sam offered to go get them a round of shots where Charlie, Dean, and unwillingly, Cas headed to the seats placed in front of the stage. Charlie couldn’t say she wasn’t enjoying this and neither could Dean. Cas was stiff but after the first two rounds of shots, he loosened up. They were all having a good time, especially when the strippers made their way down the stage and went up to random people for close up action. A tall curvy blonde strutted over to Dean. He gave her his ever-famous charming smile, as she swayed her hips in front of him. She continued to dance sexily in front of him, with cherry pie playing in the background. While he was enjoying it, he couldn’t help but notice Cas get up with a frustrated sigh and head to the bathroom. He wouldn’t have payed any mind to it on a regular day but he couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong, especially with the look on Sam and Charlie’s faces that he couldn’t quite figure out. Before his brain could comprehend what he’s doing, his feet were already moving towards the bathroom.

He pushed open the door, his eyes searching around for the angel. He spotted him at one of the sinks washing his face with water. From the lack of interaction, Dean guessed Cas didn’t know he was in there. “Cas?” He visibly jumped and turned around, obviously startled by Dean’s presence. “Hey sorry, man, didn’t mean to scare you.” “No worries.” Cas said coldly. Man, he really isn’t in a good mood right now. But Dean had to make sure Cas feels better, or at least understand why he was upset. He just had to. “So, Cas, I was just wondering if you’re okay? I mean, you kinda ran in here pretty quickly. Anything you wanna talk about?” Cas continued with his cold voice, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes, “I’m fine.” Dean pushed a little more, “Look, buddy, if something’s wron-” “DEAN. I said I’m fine. I’m going to go back home now so you can get back to whatever you wish to do.” And with that, he was gone. Dean sighed loudly, “Man, what was that?”

 

* * *

 

 

An hour passed by, and Dean was trying to enjoy himself. He didn’t get to go out often, and he wanted to have a good time. But _god dammit_ , if Cas would just leave his mind for one second. He couldn’t stop wondering about his angel’s outburst. Wait….his angel? Where did that come from?! Ughh whatever. He doesn’t want to spoil the others’ moods so he just eventually tells them he’s going home. He needed to talk to Cas anyways.

He takes the impala, not wanting Sam or Charlie to drive drunk later. He gets in the car and starts thinking about where the night went wrong. Cas seemed okay before. When his thinking session was getting him nowhere, he decided to take a break from his thoughts, given that he has to talk to Cas once he got back, and a few seconds later, AC/DC blasted through the speakers. He spent the ride home humming along, trying to keep all thoughts of Cas out.

 

* * *

 

 

He got to the bunker, and immediately called out to his angel. _His?!_ Man he really needed to stop calling him that. He couldn’t worry about that now though. He called out again, as he heard a familiar flutter of wings behind him. He turned around to find a pair of eyes staring back at him with an emotion Dean couldn’t place. But it wasn’t like before, it wasn’t angry, it was….sad?

“Cas? Hey, what happened back there? Why did you flip out like that?” Dean said with a concerned tone.

“I apologize for my actions, Dean. My reasons were not valid enough to make how I behaved acceptable,” Cas breathed out with an almost guilty voice.

“What reasons? I’m not mad, I’m just worried. It’s just…why were you even upset in the first place?”

“I…,” Cas cleared his throat and continued while staring at the ground “it’s not important. It won’t happen again”

“Cas, you’re-” Dean slowly stepped closer until he got into the other man’s personal space, “you’re my best friend. I want you to know you can talk to me.” It was different with Cas. He didn’t mind being open with him. He didn’t know why, but somehow he felt comfortable with him, and he wanted Cas to feel the same way with him. He doesn’t remember how, but he found his hands both cupping Cas’ neck. The angel staring at him with those intense blue eyes and Dean couldn’t help but get lost in them. They stayed that way for a few minutes that felt like eternities, but when the angel softly said his name, Dean was suddenly aware of what was happening. He tried to play it off and stepped back. Cas’ eyes averted for a second but went right back to Dean’s when he heard him say “I just wanted you to know I’m there for ya.” And just with that, Dean went up to his room.

 

* * *

 

Everyone woke up the next morning in a different mood. Dean grumpy, Cas seemingly emotionless, and Sam and Charlie didn’t know how to feel. They were curious as to if their plan worked, but they had assumed it did with the way Cas and Dean kept glancing at each other. It wasn’t their usual stares. Something happened and Sam and Charlie knew it. Sam was making everyone pancakes, while Dean made everyone coffee. Meanwhile, Charlie and Cas sat at the table talking, and getting to know each other. Dean thought it was absolutely adorable, though he would never say it out loud, how nicely his best friend and his angel were getting along. DAMMIT. Dean needed to stop referring to Cas as his angel. He wasn’t his angel. There was nothing going on between them. But for some reason… Dean kind of wished there was. He always knew Cas was special to him, in a way no one else was. But he buried that deep down. He couldn’t allow himself to feel that way. He just couldn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast, they spent the rest of the day half looking for research about the hunt, and half hanging out. At some point in the middle of the day though, they all went off to do their own thing. After all, everyone needs a little alone time. Sam and Charlie took this opportunity to continue scheming. Charlie snuck into Sam’s room like last time and got right to the point, once again.

“Alright Sam. I’ve been here for two days and I’m already drowning in all the sexual tension. How could you stand it all these years?!” she exclaimed as Sam chuckled

“It wasn’t easy, trust me. I couldn’t handle it anymore, which is why I called you. I don’t want them going the rest of their lives missing out on some happiness for a change because they’re scared.”

“Well then, I think there’s nothing more we can do. We both saw how they were acting this morning. Something happened but it wasn’t big enough.” Sam nodded, agreeing, as Charlie continued. “The only way to do this is to put it out in the open loud and clear, but prevent them from escaping. Sam Winchester, are you ready to treat this situation the 7th grade way?”

Sam looked at her questioningly, a little fearful, but he nodded anyways. He was desperate, give him a break. So, she told him the plan, and honestly, even though it was silly, he went with it. It was the only way.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this. Cas and Dean are gonna kill us!” Sam exclaimed.

“Sam! They can’t kill us if they’re unconscious.” Charlie attempted to reason.

“Yeah yeah. Let’s just finish making dinner, put the powder in their plates and start working.”

So they finished preparing dinner and called Dean and Cas in to start eating. Obviously, the two were suspecting nothing as everyone finished their meals. After dinner, Sam and Charlie noticed things finally starting to kick in. A couple moments later, the two men were completely out cold. That’s when the scheming pair began working. They first carried Dean to the small closet room and then they took Cas. They made sure nothing had gone wrong and proceeded to lock the door and wait.

Almost half an hour later, they jumped at the sound of Dean yelling “WHAT THE HELL” and a lower “What’s happening here?” from Cas. They were awake and it was time to start. “Rise and shine” Sam said with a smirk in his voice, from the other side of the door, to which Charlie followed with a laugh as if she was planning to take over the world.

“SAM. CHARLIE. WHY THE FUCK ARE ME AND CAS IN THE CLOSET?!”

“I don’t know, Dean. I was hoping you’d come out by now” Sam said teasingly.

“YOU DRUGGED US” Dean said with realization and very sharp anger.

“Sam. Let us out of this room at instant.” Cas said calmly but with irritation clear in his voice.

“Sorry. No can do, Cas” Sam replied. Charlie took this time to explain what was happening.

“Alright boys. Let me explain. Basically, Sam, and recently me, are done with your extreme sexual tension and undying love that you both refuse to do anything about. So, here’s how things are gonna go down. The closet is locked and there are sigils on the wall to stop Cas from teleporting you out. We’re not gonna let you guys out until you finally grow some balls and admit to how you feel about each other.”

There was a moment of silence

“You guys are kidding, right?” Dean said disbelieving.

“Sorry, big brother. Better start talking. Me and Charlie are the ones with the key and have all night.”

“SAM LET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, THIS ISN’T FUNNY.”

It was no use, because he heard footsteps fading, and now he knew there was no way out. He sighed with annoyance. He was really done with his brother and best friend’s bullshit. Cas was quiet and Dean was too. They looked at each other for a moment, both visibly looking annoyed but at the same time wondering if it was possible that something could happen between them. If the other actually _did_ feel the same. But, like always, their eyes left each other and the silence continued, this time, it was awkward. The closet was small and the two men couldn’t be further than three feet away from each other. Man, Dean was gonna kill Sam and Charlie.

 

* * *

 

After what felt like eternities, Cas spoke up.

“Dean, it doesn’t seem Charlie and Sam are letting us out anytime soon unless we talk.”

Dean looked up to find those same blue eyes staring at him, with an emotion Dean couldn’t quite place. But Cas was right, if they wanted to get out, they’d have to talk. What Dean didn’t know was…how.

“Yeah, I know. Cas…look I really don’t know how to do this chick flick stuff but ummm” Dean stammered. He stopped after that trying to carefully choose his next words. He didn’t notice Cas taking a few small steps forward until he looked up. He was now two feet away.

“Dean, I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. I never did. I never intended to taint our friendship, which is a large part of the reason I never told you….how I felt.” Another step, one foot in between. Dean looked up at him with eyes showing a hint of hope. Cas continued, “h-how I felt an instant connection to you when I raised you from perdition. How I saw a pure brightness the first time I looked into your soul. How I have developed feelings for you so quickly that my own brothers and sisters began to doubt me. How I couldn’t help but be amazed by how beautiful you are, how intelligent, how kind even after seeing so much evil, how you had never given up, and always took care of those around you. How I always felt the need to make sure you were safe. How I felt when I realized…..” Cas was now barely three inches away from Dean, and he doesn’t remember how, but one of his hands was cupping his jaw, while the other was around his neck, “when I realized that I’ve fallen in love with you.”

And there it was. The catalyst. Dean was out of his state of shock at the other man’s words and brought his hands to Cas’ waist, pulled him in and kissed him like his life depended on it. It wasn’t soft and sweet. It was desperate and full of passion and years of longing. They took a while to find a rhythm, but when they did, their lips fit perfectly like puzzle pieces, and it was the best kiss either had ever had. A few moments later, Dean pulled back. With his eyes still closed, he pressed his forehead against Cas’.

“Okay. There’s no way I can top that, but... I love you too Cas. So much.” Dean said, his voice full of pure adoration for the man he held. Cas beamed like a child on Christmas morning. Dean couldn’t help but smile as he brought his lips to his angel’s own once again. And that’s what Cas was. His angel. Their kiss was disrupted by a sudden realization. THEY WERE STILL IN THE CLOSET.

“SAM, CHARLIE. YOU CAN OPEN THE DOOR NOW.” Dean called out.

They heard the lock unclick to find Sam and Charlie looking proud and ecstatic all at once. He knew they were happy because him and Cas were together and he knew they knew that because his hands were still holding him close, and he wasn’t planning on letting him go anytime soon.

“You two are gonna die, but for now…” Dean looked at Cas and smiled as Cas continued for him, “thank you.”

That night Charlie and Sam slept soundly and proudly, and Dean and Cas? They slept with a feeling of pure happiness, tangled up in each other’s arms.


End file.
